


Inertia

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sparring, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: He's tense, wound up tight, just waiting for something to tip him over the edge and send him back to the state of mind of that fateful teenager, mad at the world because the world never gave him a God damn thing. The only other person still staying at the Garrison is Shiro, and in any other case that would be a dream come true, getting to be alone with Shiro, but ever since he woke up in his clone's body, they haven't done anything. They used to have a good dynamic going, a stress reliever with a side of love, but then Shiro went through he'll and back, and they just haven't had the opportunity to be alone together. But now they are alone together, and they're both too scared to move forward





	Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 gave me depression okay

Keith panted for breath as he punched and kicked the training dummy, his feet and hands bruises from having done so weithout proper protection. He's been doing this a lot recently, no more war means nothing more to prepare for, no goals to achievr, just aimless living. Having saved the entire universe basically has him set for life, yet he can't enjoy the luxury of not having anything to do, so he retreats to the Garrison gym at night, almost wvery night, trying to get the tingling under his skin to go away, to calm down. It never works, though, if anything, he just gets more frustrated. He keeps reminding himself "patience yields focus," but what does he need patience for? He no longer has anything to wait for.

He's tense, wound up tight, just waiting for something to tip him over the edge and send him back to the state of mind of that fateful teenager, mad at the world because the world never gave him a God damn thing. The only other person still staying at the Garrison is Shiro, and in any other case that would be a dream come true, getting to be alone with Shiro, but ever since he woke up in his clone's body, they haven't done anything. They used to have a good dynamic going, a stress reliever with a side of love, but then Shiro went through he'll and back, and they just haven't had the opportunity to be alone together. But now they are alone together, and they're both too scared to move forward.

The door to the gym opens, and Keith looks over, stopping his assault on the punching bag. It's late (well early morning) and no one should be awake at this time. But of course Shiro is awake, Keith thinks as the white haired man walks into the room. Their eyes meet. Shiro is in his jeans and a tank top, similarly to Keith (though Keith is wearing his trademark leggings), and his hair is still pristine, so he doubts he's slept at all. Shiro walks over to him, and gives Keith's still halfway raised hand with a grimace, the purple bruises and split knuckle# a physical representation of his inner inertia.

"You should take a break." Shiro tells him, voice quiet and caring. Keith scoffs through his nose at the older man. He can't sleep, plus, Shiro hasn't either, so who is he to talk?

"No." Keith deadpan, and raises his fist again, ready to begin his onslaught of kicks and punches once again. But then Shiro's Altean hand is grabbing his wrist, and he tries to jerk his arm out of the seemingly vice-like grip. Keith looks at him, brows furrowed in annoyance. Then, he gets an idea,, and beg8ns to voice it.

"I'll take a break if you spar with me and beat me."

Shiro gives him a sigh and a tired look, but thinks about the offer. He reluctantly lets go of Keith's wrist and nods.

"Fine." He says, and Keith smiles in victory, and begins walking over to the centre if the room, where a large mat covers the floor. Neither of them are wearing anything on their feet, their footsteps muted because of it. They stand a good few feet away from each other, raise their fists, not at each other, then begin.

Keith rushes forward, ready to leap into action, but Shiro dodges evwry blow. Keith is predictable, despite everything he has learned from his yeares of being a paladin. He's always on the offense, always trying to get his opponent befoee they can get him, that hasnt changed. Shiro knows this too, and is always a step ahead. The fight is over rather quickly, when Keith raises his leg to roundhouse kick Shiro, but Shiro grabs him by the ankle, stopping him just before impact. Shiro pulls his leg a little, and that sends Keith tumbling to the ground and onto his back. Shiro lets go of his leg and before Keith can get the air back into his lungs and react, Shiro is over him, turning him into his back and grabbing his arms, pinning them to his back. Keith struggles, but he's always been more light on his feet than strong, and falls to escape the grip he finds himself in.

"Fuck." He curses and gives up his attempt to free himself. Just when he thinks Shiro is going to let him go, he finds hot breath against the cheek not pressed against the floor.

"Tell me something, Keith." Shiro mutters, voice low in the back of his throat. Keith inhaled sharply and looks at Shiro out of the corner of his eye. Shiro's eyes are dark with a hint of determination. Keith shivers.

"What?" Keith exhales the question. His already me1ssy hair falls into his eyes and obscures his vision slightly.

"Do you remember your safeword?"

Keith's heart leaps into his throat and hammers in his ears as heat pools between his thighs, the words enough to have him half hard. His mouth goes dry, but he wets his lips and nods, unable to form any words. Of course he remembers the safeword- "Voltron," how could he forget?

"Good." Is the only warning Keith gets before he hears Shiro begin to undo his belt, but instead of hearing him continue to undress, he stops at the belt, and uses it to bind Keith's wrists together instead. Keith bites his lip, but refused to let out any kind of noise- he isn't going to let Shiro have that satisfaction... yet. Keith tests the strength of his bonds, and can't stop himself from whimpering when he can't manage to get himself loose. Above him, Shiro smirks. 

Keith feels his leggings being pulled down along with his underwear, and he breathes shakily, the cold air hitting his warm skin and causing goosebumps to appear. Shiro keeps pulling the clothes down until they reach Keith's knees, then leaves them there, limiting the room for movement in his legs. Shiro's flesh hand grabs a handful of Keith's ass, kneading the little bit if flesh there, causing Keith to moan quietly. He tries to aeach is back and push back into Shiro's touch, but then the hand is removed entirely, so he whines and relaxes himself again.

"Good boy." He hears Shiro mumble, and he blushes furiously at the praise. Shiro's hand makes its way to his ass again, squeezing appreciatively, and a single finger wriggle its way between his cheeks to brush over his hole. By now, Keith is (rather embarrassingly) already fully hard, and he all but humps the floor for any kind of friction, but it's nowhere near enough. He hears Shiro shuffling around a bit, and before he knows it, his ass is being spread open, and a warm, wet tongue licks a flat stripe over his hole. He yelps in surprise, the sound turning into a moan after a few seconds. Keith distantly realises he should probably be quiet, as the gym is quite large, and the sound echoes quite a bit, but he can't bring himself to care as Shiro's tongue laps at his entrance.

"Sh-Shiro..." Keith whines, and is rewarded by the older male's tongue prodding at his hole until his tongue makes its way inside of him. Keith moans loudly at the feeling, still struggling to free himself from the belt clasped around his wrists. Shiro tucks him with his tongue roughly, hands squeezing his cheeks as he does so, sure to leave bruises there for later. Keith's dick leaks precum onto the mat, sure to leave a stain that will be hard to explain tomorrow, but he doesn't particularly care, seeing as his orgasm begins to creep up on him.

"Shiro, I-I'm gonna- ah!"

Shiro runs his teeth along the pucker of Keith's hole, and that's enough to send him over the edge, spilling his seed onto the mat with a shout. Shiro works him through it, letting his ass and thighs soothingly. When Keith is a babbling mess, the stimulation becoming too much for him to take, Shiro relents, sits up on his knees, and wipes his smug mouth. Keith pants, desperately inhaling and exhaling as Shiro turns him into his back. Keith looks up at him with half lifted eyes, mouth agape as drool drips down his chin.

"You still with me?" Shiro inquires with a grin, face glistening with saliva. Keith nods, and Shiro mutters another "Good boy" before wrapping his hand around Keith's now flaccid cock. Keith yelps at the overstimulative sensation, but can't stop himself from bucking up into the touch. Shiro chuckles lowly, and brings his next hand to Keith's thigh, squeezing the lmuscle and little bit of fat that is there. He then brings the hand to Keith's hole, wet with spit, and pushes in two fingers at once. Keith moans, already fully hard once again. Shiro removes his hand from Keith's member to pull one leg of his leggings off in order to raise his leg and rest it over his shoulder, shuffling closer to the younger man.

Keith whimper and whines as he tries to both rock his hips down onto Shiro's fingers- and upwards into the other's hand. Precum drips frim the skit of his cock, and suddenly Shiro's hand is gone. He is about to protest when Shiro shuffles backwards slightly, throws Keith's other keg over his shoulder, and leans down to take the tip of Keith's dick into his mouth. Keith keens, back arching as Shiro easily swallows him whole, bobbing his head up and down, sucking on his cock like his life depends on it. Meanwhile, Shiro works a third finger into Keith, who babbles helplessly, mantras of shiro's name and random sentences consisting if "mire" and "please" falling from his plump, parted lips.

"Shiro, please!" Keith pleads, though hebdoesnt know what he's begging for at this point. Shiro adds a fourth finger, hooks them and pounds them in deep, hitting Keith's prostate dead on, and Keith comes with a scream of Shiro's name, the sound echoing throughout the room. Shiro swallows every drop of come that he can milk out of Keith, and doesn't stop until Keith begins to occasionally spasm with aftershocks and overstimulation. Shiro releases his cock with a wet popping sound and sits up straight.

"Think you can do one more?" Shiro asks, and Keith shakes his head, tears taking from his eyes when Shiro's hand doesn't stop massaging that little bundle if nerves inside him. 

"Your body seems to be saying otherwise." Shiro notes with a smirk. Keith hiccups as he cries, but he doesn't say the word that could stop all of this- this is exactly what he's been craving, after all. Shiro finally removes his fingers and shuffles closer to Keith, pressing his clothes, but unmistakably large, rock hard dick against his ass. Keith's breath is laboured as he opens his eyes to look up at Shiro, years still running down his cheeks. They look deeply into each other's eyes for a moment, and Keith can see the cracks in Shiro's resolve- he wants Keith more than he lets on. Shiro then breaks the eye contact in favour of looking down to undo his jeans, freeing his thick, leaking member. Keith's legs are still rested on Shiro's shoukderrs, and he is bent nearly in half when Shiro leans over him to capture his lips in the first kiss of the night, distracting Keith while he guides the tip of his cock to his spit-slick hole.

Shiro slides in, though it is not small feat, as Keith's hole stretches around him, making him feel as if he's being broken in half from the inside out. Shiro hisses at the feeling of Keith's ridiculoisly tight walls enveloping him.

"So fucking tight, Keith." Shiro grunts, and all Keith can do is whimper and whisper the words "so big."

Shiro gives Keith time to adjust, which subsequently gives him the time for his cock to fully harden once again. He then pulls out until only the tip remains inside of Keith, before pushing back in slowly. Keith pants and cries as every drag of Shiro's dick touches against his prostate. Shiro's thrusts gradually become faster, harder, as per Keith's request, Keith comes in a matter of minutes, a pitiful amount of semen leaking out of his overstimulated dick, and he sobs as Shiro continues fucking into him, dragging along his most sensitive soot until finally, finally he climaxes inside of Keith.

Shiro slowly pulls out of Keith, the smaller man whimpering as he dies so. He kisses Keith once again, slow, soft and loving, as he wipes the tears frim Keith's cheeks. Keith sniffles when they break apart, looking up at Shiro with nothing but thankfulness in his eyes. Shiro reaches under him and undies the buckle of the belt, freeing Keith's bruised wrists, prompting him to wrap his arms around his lover. They kiss once again, languidky and reverent. Then Shiro pulls back with a smile.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome sinners


End file.
